Where will life take us next?
by R5Girl2001
Summary: Life is dangerous. It's amazing, but you never know what's coming next. It leads you upward and downward. But what happens when you start at the bottom of the roller coaster of life?
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I hope you like it!**

**Laura P.O.V-**

**Life. The most amazing thing in the world. But it's also dangerous. You never know where it's going to take you. It's just a roller coaster. But you never saw it coming. And it's a roller coast that never stops. **

**So what happens when the roller coaster heads downward? Or how about when it goes upward? It doesn't matter how many times you ride that 1 roller coaster, you'll never get used to it. And your the only one who will ever get to know what happens on your roller coaster. But what happens when your roller coaster starts from the bottom. Is it even possible for it to go up to the top? Or are you stuck at the bottom forever? That's my biggest question...**

**I've been at the bottom forever. And it just seems to be getting worse and worse. My parents died when I was 2. But yet I never met them. They gave me up just minuets after I was born. Since then I've been to almost 10 foster houses. I managed to escape almost all of them. **

**2 years ago, I ran away. After spending almost a year in hiding, I was caught and sent back to the orphanage. But when I turned 17, they let me go. Now I just live in a run down car. People can still adopt me since I'm not an adult yet, but no one does. And who would want to? I can literally kill someone if they get me mad enough. I've already landed 5 people in the hospital, and I'm not afraid of putting another one there either. **

**So just to sum it up:**

**Hello. My name is Laura Marie Marano. I'm 17 years old. And my roller coaster of life is descending very quickly. **

******so how was it? Tell me what you think! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Laura P. O. V

I've been through some of the worst things on earth. After my 3rd foster home, I realized that it was hopeless for me to find a loving family. The fifth family I went to was amazing though. They really did care for me. They had another daughter and she was literally my best friend ever. But then she was so the only friend I had after that. That was the family I never wanted to leave. But they died. 6 months after they took me in, they died in a tragic car accident. All 3 of them died on contact with the car.

After that I was moving quite rapidly. There was a time where I moved 3 times in 6 months. It was horrible.

My last home was the worst place I had ever been in. They would abuse me. Hits, slaps, punches I got all of it. I was like their human punching bag. They even made sure I got raped by the football team from my school. That was the family I ran away from.

And that leads me to where I am now. Suffering, and wondering where the world will take me next

**Do you like it? I just need 2 reviews for me to write another chapter. I know it's short, but as the story grows larger, the chapters will lengthen **


	3. Chapter 3

Laura-  
Some people think that It would be awesome to live by yourself. But it not. Your always lonely. And you never have someone when you need them.

I have a job, but I get payed minimum wage. It barley keeps me living, but hopefully it will let me survive until I can find somewhere for me to live and a stabler job.

I decide that I want coffee so I head toward the local Starbucks. They have really good coffee but their kinda expensive.

I head in and order a small peppermint hot chocolate. I quickly grab my cup and head toward a table. That's when it all happened.

BAM! All of a sudden my hot chocolate is flying in the air and a coffee is dumped all over me!

"I'm soooooo sorry!"

I look up and see a blond headed guy. He looks around my age.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going" he says

" it's alright. I'm fine. Don't worry about it. " I say

"Still I'm sorry. Here, I'll buy you a new coffee and if you want I can take you to Walmart across the street to get a new shirt, if you want" he says

"It's alright, don't worry about it. Don't worry about my shirt. But I will take up on that coffee" I say

"Ok. Is there anything specific you want?", he asks

"Um. Could I get a vanilla bean frappacino?" I ask

"Sure"

"Thanks. I'll just go sit there at the sofas", I say while pointing at the couches on the other side of the cafe.

I head over there thinking about what just happened.

"You alright?", someone asks

I look up and see that it's the same blond headed guy.

"Yeah just thinking" I reply

He hands me a vanilla bean frappacino. He then sits down in a sofa right across from mine.

" so what your name" he asks me.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask

" I just want to try to get the know the person I accidentally smashed into and then got coffee all over"

I laugh and then reply.

" My names Laura. Laura Marano"

" A pretty name for a beautiful lady" he says

I blush a really bright shade of pink

" so what's your name?" I ask

" Ross. Ross Lynch. "

** Sorry it's really short. I'm writing on an iPod so it looks longer then it actually is. **

**This is also kinda of a filler chapter. **

**Review please. I need either 2 reviews or 30 views **


End file.
